Flying Via Falling
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: Two years after an incident that left Dean and Sam on there own, Sam finally convinces Dean he has enough time to go back to high school for his last year and work his night shifts. Everything was going fine, until the weird kid from his class appears at his work one night. AU Teen school fic. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** _hey guys this is going to be a long one I hope and not one im going to drop. I've got some good idea's for it at the moment. There will be Destiel of course, but it will take its time I'm sorry if my characterization sucks, but I hope you like it anyway._

__**Warnings: Angsty. **Lots of angst will happen, there may also be some bullying and stuff in here too at some point so if you don't like that, don't read this.

* * *

"Come on, move it Sammy or you can find your own way to school."

Dean heaved his backpack onto his shoulder, slowly making his way to the front door and twirling the keys to his baby round his fingers as he did so. The teen could hear his brother throwing things around upstairs and his feet thumping loudly on the wooden floor boards. A small smile formed on his lips knowing what Sam was like on a normal day let alone his first in a new place. He would be packing ever book that might be helpful, every pencil and pen he owned and at least two note books for every class. It was just what his brother did, because God forbid he was ever missing anything he knew he had.

Chuckling to himself, Dean swung the door open, a loud squeak signifying that he was leaving now, whether Sam was with him or not. Though as he did, the pounding drew closer as they sped down the stairs towards him. It wasn't as if Dean was really going to make his brother walk on the first day, he just liked to keep him on his toes. That and it was always funny to watch his nerdy brother running, red-faced, towards him like his life depended on it.

"That made you move, shrimp."

Full on laughing at the bitch face Sam was currently pulling, Dean made his way over to his baby and slipped inside. Most people would call him weird for calling the impala that, but it wasn't like he gave a shit. He'd built her up from almost scratch when his Dad had totalled her a couple of years before. She was a beauty, with her leather interior and sleek black body.

Turning the key in the ignition almost as soon as Sam had shut the door and putting his foot down, he made his way to their new school. The journey there consisted of the two brothers playfully fighting and arguing with each other, most of which was a heated debate about "What was better, Cake or Pie," and Dean would be damned if he lost that argument.

When Dean parked up he took a moment just to sit in his car and take a deep breath. It wasn't that he was nervous, because he wasn't. He had been to so many schools he couldn't even remembering their names, but this was the first school he had been too since the incident. After it happened he only had the funds to send Sammy to school and even then it was at a push. To be honest it was only his little brother's fault he was attending school this year anyway. Dean was more than content to just keep his job he had now and not change a thing. After all it didn't really matter what he did, since as long as it got them by he just didn't care.

Dean was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the car door slam as Sam got out. Cursing to himself and resisting the urge to throttle his brother, after telling him multiple times to not slam the freaking door, he got out of the car, ruffling Sam's hair as he did so.

"Meet you after school Bitch."

"Yeah sure, Jerk."

Smiling at each other, the insults being just their meaningless way of saying 'love you', they both made their way to their respective tutors, Dean's being on the fourth floor. He could already tell this day was going to be great.

As he walked in all eyes were on him. Not that Dean was surprised, coupled with being the new kid he couldn't deny the fact the he was good looking. Though some may say that old band shirts with a leather jacket were tacky and old fashioned, on Dean it just fit him. That and his bright green eyes definitely stood him out from a crowd.

He couldn't help but smirk as he scanned the sea of eyes noticing two things. The first thing was the one guy with tousled black hair who wasn't looking him, not that this was an issue, it was just strange since everyone else was near enough staring at him and whispering. The second thing was much more up his alley.

There was a girl who was sat, a space right next her that was perfect for Dean to take and maybe score a date by the end of the day. Taking the seat and dropping his bag, he leaned across, smiling his world class smile and opened his mouth to speak, yet before he could speak she cut over the top of him.

"Don't even try it."

Dean's look of shock must have been hilarious, since she couldn't hold her expression for too long before she burst out laughing. The green eyed boy obviously found it infectious because within moments Dean was laughing too. After they had managed to calm down slightly the girl stretched out her hand.

"I'm Jo and you would be?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester, I'm new."

Dean watched jo as she raised an eye and that and shook her head with a smile.

"No shit, Sherlock. "

Great. He's only been here just over five minutes and he's already made himself sound like and idea. Well done Winchester. Smiling in an attempt to laugh it off, he decided to find out what the other students were like, so maybe he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

"Right, any idea who I should avoid?"

"Gordon Walker. Trust me he's an ass and a bully, if he tries to talk to you ignore him. Pam can be a bit scary sometimes too. She can tell you stuff about yourself that you didn't even know and it freaks me out. Ruby and Meg? Seriously, talking to them might just get you some disease. And no, I'm not just being a bitch they'll screw you over, like that."

As she finished her sentence she clicked her fingers to emphasise her point. Dean took a second to work through what she had said. Taking it in he nodded. At least he knew who not to talk to, but the messy lot of black hair from earlier crept into his mind and he got intrigued.

"So who's the guy sat by himself over there then?"

Jo didn't even need to look to know who Dean was talking about. It wasn't like there wasn't anyone else who fit that description; it was just that kid gave off a weird vibe and some he just knew.

"That? That's Castiel Novak, I don't really know much about him, but he has a twin. I tell you what there like two sides of the same coin. Castiel is really quiet doesn't talk to people much, but his brother Gabriel is like the school trickster, don't get on his bad side unless you like being the target of pranks. Seriously some of them are real cruel."

Castiel and Gabriel? What kind of names were those? Stranger still was the fact that Dean was sure he had heard those names somewhere before, but who knows where from. Wouldn't surprise him if some of the guys used them at work, they sounded weird enough.

As he was about to reply there teacher walked in making everyone go quiet. Dean mentally congratulated himself. First day and he'd already made a friend. Maybe this who school thing might not be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time lunch rolled around Dean had already had three out of five lessons of the day and found out that he hated two of them. Maths being the key to his annoyance right this second. The only good thing that had come out of it was that once again, Jo was in his class and had told him to join them at their table.

"Seriously! I've been here one day and Mr Macleod already throws a weeks' worth of freaking algebra at me!"

Jo just laughed at him shaking her head as they sat down. He recognised a few of the people at the table from his previous classes. Some kid called Ash, who slept his way through IT and yet somehow finished the task they were set. Pam, the girl Jo had mentioned, who was currently staring at him like she was going to eat him. Not that he really minded of course, she was kinda hot herself. Then there was Owen, who if Dean was honest looked totally out of place at their table. He looked more suited to the table of laughing jocks across the room, but he wasn't going to be one to ask questions.

"Yeah that's Crowley for you. Sometimes I swear he's not even human. Anyway, awesome people. This is the new pretty boy, Dean."

"Pretty boy?"

He raised an eyebrow at that and Jo just smiled, almost like they both knew it. Grabbing his lunch out of his bag he just listened to the table talk, frowning as he realised that at some point during the day his sandwich had become as flat as paper, cursing quietly to himself. It wasn't until Pam tapped the space in front of him that he realised he'd been zoning out.

"Earth to Dean? I said I want to read you're palm, now hand it over."

She grabbed at the hand that wasn't holding his sandwich and yanked it over to her side of the table. Pulling a face, he didn't resist but he could hear Jo laughing at him.

"Don't worry, she does this to everyone."

Pam just rolled her eyes at that and began tracing the lines on his hand. She was following one of the fold lines before she just stopped for a moment but continued to look at his palm.

"For all it's worth Dean… I'm sorry."

She looked slightly sullen for a moment before she continued. Everyone at the table was now watching them. Pam had spoken like she knew. Like she knew everything that Dean had made sure nobody had found out about, though as much as it had unnerved him, is own face remained stoic. It wasn't long after, that she looked up at him and let go of his hand smiling.

"It needs to break before he can fix it Dean Winchester."

Now that was strange. Pulling his hand back, he watched as she seems to just go back to her lunch and normal conversation. He was more than confused about what she had said and the way she had smiled like she knew something he didn't. Rather than dwelling on it for too long he passed it off as her way of messing with the new guy

"Hey Dean, hand us your timetable. I want to see what electives you took."

Nodding he rooted through his pockets for the piece of paper he had collected from the office this morning. As he got it out it noticed its tattered state. He'd have to learn it fast before it out right disintegrated. Handing it over he ran a hand through his hair.

"I opted for Autoshop and electronics, though it would have been nice of them to give me a key with that timetable. Got no idea what they mean."

As they looked at his schedule, Ash raised is eye brow and tapped the letters H.S, which was the next lesson on there.

"Dude, you do know you're down for Health and Social right?"

"What?! Like hell I am!"

Dean glared at Jo who was currently laughing her ass of at him, but before he had a chance to complain at her about it the bell sounded for the end of lunch. Packing up what was left of his stuff and snatching back his timetable, he glared at his new 'friends', heading off to what he predicted to be the worst of his day.

When he got to the right room (after getting lost three times) the only seat left in the small room was next to the schools mysterious quiet kid, Castion… Wait that didn't sound right. Castian maybe. Not that it matter, because he didn't even acknowledge him as he sat down, his eyes too focused on the paper he was writing on and before he could introduce himself a teacher swanned into the room.

Turn's out this teachers name was Miss Rosen and although she was pretty, Dean swore if she talked any faster his brain would melt. There was a few times he tried to tell her didn't mean to take her class, but each time he was either shot down, or she had just stopped listening. In the end he gave up, after all at least this class wouldn't be a difficult one to pass and Sam would be happy to see him not fail at something. What was the worst that could happen?

Dean cringed when nearing the end of the class she began handing out gurgling babies. Someone really needs to ban that phrase.

"Now, from now until Christmas you guys, are going to learn about shared responsibility and you're P.I.E.S. No that doesn't mean the food; it's a person's needs. Physical, Intellectual, Emotional and Social and guess how we are going to accomplish that? That's right through babies!"

Sighing, Dean put his head on the desk. As if he didn't have enough to take care of already. Bills, work, Sammy and now he had to put up with some fake kid too? He was seventeen, now was not the time to have to think about babies!

_If there's anyone up there, just let me get stuck with a hot chick at least?_

"I've already paired you all up, so there's no need for you all to run and choose a partner. Though this year there are more boys than girls taking this class so that means you two, get to be the alternative couple! Isn't that fun?"

He didn't want to look up because he knew he was stood right in front of his table. Which meant he was going to be stuck with the weird kid, and not only that, but he was a _guy. _ Dean could already hear the laughing going on behind him and he was more than tempted to turn round and say something.

Lifting his head from the table he could see the smile that was spread across Miss Rosen's cheeks and out of the corner of his eye he could see the frown on the dark haired guy next to him. At least he knew he wasn't the only one who didn't like this.

"Okay, I'm going to give you 'new family's' a little time to get to know each other and work out a schedule together and then you're free to go."

By the time Dean had turned to face What-his-name, the guy had already picked up the plastic baby and was holding it out at arm's length as it gurgled at him. He looked utterly confused at the thing, almost like he had never seen one in his life. Quickly Dean took the kid off him and held it close, the feeling almost nostalgic.

"Seriously Dude, you're gunna make it cry like that. I'm guessing these things are heat sensitive or something so it can tell if you're holding it."

The dark-haired guy just stared at him like he looking into his soul or something. It took Dean a moment to break eye contact with him, it was that intense and when he did he realised they hadn't exchanged names yet.

"Oh yeah I'm Dean by the way and you're Castion, right?

"Castiel."

"Yeah well I'm going to go with Cas, it's easier. I'm going to be honest with you here Cas, I didn't even want to be in this class and I don't have time to deal with taking care of a fake kid, cos I've more important things to be doing, so you're gunna have to help out, like a lot."

Cas just started staring again and Dean was starting to get why nobody knew much about him, talking to him was like trying to talk to a brick wall.

"What things?"

What things? Did Cas really expect Dean to tell him exactly what he was too busy doing after they had only been talking like two minutes? There was no way that was happening!

"Just things, alright? I don't have to explain myself to you. So I'll take him tonight, Wednesday and Thursday and you get him the rest of the time."

Had he just called it, a him? He's not getting attached to a stupid fake kid for a stupid project for an even stupider class. More importantly, what was wrong with this Cas now? He was staring at Dean again, eyebrows furrowed. He stayed like that for a few minutes and Dean swore, if it was to make him uncomfortable it was working.

"Its not him Dean. It's Hadraneil"

"What? Dude that's not even a name!"

"It's an name of an angel."

What? How the hell did Cas know that? It wasn't like it was a common knowledge thing was it. What was worse was the fact that Dean was sure he was not only stuck with a quiet nobody-knows-who-i-am guy, but he was a religious fanatic too.

"Has anyone ever told you're weird?"

He cracked a smile at that. Dean didn't think being weird was really a term of endearment and had no idea what had made him smile like that. Though what he did know was that he preferred the guy smiling than frowning at him.

"No, you would be the first."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day after that passed without incident. Expect for the fact that he swore if one more person stared at him for carrying around some creepy fake child, he was going to start throwing punches. As if the looks for the kid weren't enough, word that he was in a pretend relationship with a guy had spread like wild fire through the halls and he was sure it had gone from, "The new kid has to take care of a fake baby with Castiel." To "The new kids a fag and has already infected someone."

Just great. First day and he was getting avoided to the point where people had begun physically parting the crowd, which if he was honest wasn't too bad. It was the whispers that pissed him off. Go to school, Sam had said. It'll be fun, he said. Well that turned out to be one of the stupidest things he had agreed too and as much as he would like to say it was the last thing he said yes to for Sam, his brothers puppy eyes said different.

When he heard the passenger's door slam, he was knocked out of his thoughts, only to give Sam a glare.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't slam the door."

His brother just grinned at him as he pulled out of the school parking lot and drove home to the sound of an excitable Sam animatedly talking about his first day of school. He found his annoyance mellow as they made their way home. Dean wasn't sure if it was listening to his brother sound so cheerful, or just the purr of his engine and the feel of the leather on the wheel that calmed him.

Dean pulled the impala into the drive of their home. Sure it didn't have a white picket fence and the grass looked like it hadn't been mowed for quite some time. Yeah and okay there was paint peeling off the walls, but he just hadn't got round to redoing it. This house was one of the few things their dad had done right. It had been the summer, two years just gone, when they had pulled up at what, after eleven years of Dean's life living in motels and the impala, had been there first permanent home since the fire. Though it just seemed like a new house, it was more than that. It was a promise, one between a dad and his sons that life would be different now. Of course that idea had quickly faded and yes, life was different for the two Winchesters now, but definitely not in the way they had once hoped.

Turning of the engine and patting the hood of his car, Dean made quick work of dumping his bag just inside the door and fishing the fake baby from it. Sighing as it gurgled; he smoothly made his way up to Sam's room and barged in without knocking. After all it wasn't like Sam ever knocked on his door.

"Sam, do me a favour and look after this for me."

As Sam turned to face him he burst out laughing, catching sight of the kid. Though a bruised arm and a quick glare later he had soon shut up, agreeing to look after the kid.

After that, Dean started his usual routine, shower, change, make Sammy's dinner and store in the microwave. It took him a good part of an hour to do everything and grab himself a drink, before he headed out to his night job.

It wasn't that bad working at The Roadhouse after all it wasn't like he had to wait tables. A fake ID and a quick smile did wonders for lying about his age, landing him a job bartending, which happily enough it was something he didn't mind doing. It wasn't like his weekend day job, under the hood of a car, for some poor guy who had her towed in for something as simple as a loose spark plug, but it paid and the customers were mostly alright.

Most of them were regulars, which was why he was surprised to see a new blonde guy sauntering up to the bar. Not that he showed it, as he put on his world class smile and did his best to butter up the new guy for tips.

Xxx

"Gabriel, we shouldn't be here. If father finds out you snuck us out or that we are at a bar-"

"Cassie! Don't be such a spoil sport! You promised me if you lost our bet you'd come out with me, now stop complaining and watch me work my magic.

Castiel was currently sat in the far corner of a bar with his brother. He watched as Gabriel got up and made his way over to the bar, all the while checking for escape roots. He had been dragged here by his brother and after much protest he had given in, but that didn't stop him from nearly convincing himself that home wasn't that far. Maybe a couple of miles if that, he could leave now and make it back before anyone even found out he had left.

Though it was just his luck that as he got up, his brother had already returned, two drinks in hand and smirking at Cas, as he sat himself back down. It took a few minutes of silence for Gabriel to sigh and reach into his pocket. Digging out a penny, he swiftly dropped it into Castiel's drink. Almost automatically he went to fish it out before his brother stopped him.

"Gotta save Lincoln, Cassie! Only way's to chug your drink, it's the rules and you got to hurry, he's drowning."

Sighing, he was going to ignore his brother, but he knew that look. He was going to go on at him, until he did it. To be honest he didn't know what he was worrying about, after all it wasn't like he hadn't drunk before. What's the worst one drink could do.

Turns out, one drink, turned into three, which in time turned into six and it wasn't long till he found himself wondering where his brother had gone. He was here just a moment ago, though if he tried to think about it that might have been a while ago. Last he had saw of him, Gabriel was flirting with some girls at the bar, long since forgotten his twin sat in a booth in the corner alone.

Not that it really mattered to him anyway. He was getting tired and the bench he was sat on was comfy. Nobody should mind if he just took a little nap and if they did, Gabriel would be back any minute to wake him up and take him home.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the seat and lay down, blissfully slumping over the edge slightly and snoring quietly.

Xxx

It had ended up being a busy night for Dean and it was nearing two Am by the time they had ushered everyone out of the bar. Though he's call tonight a success as he now had about $30 in tip and three phone numbers from chicks. He didn't think he'd call them, but he always felt good when he had the choice.

Saying goodnight to the owner and picking up his jacket that he'd left in the back, he was on his way out to leave for the night when he saw a tousled head of black hair in the corner. Running his hand through his hair, Dean made his way over tapping the guy on his shoulder.

"Come on buddy, were closing up. I can call you a cab or something-"

The hair rolled over and opened his eyes revelling the blue eyes (if not now slightly red) that he seen earlier that day. He watched as Cas rubbed his eyes swaying slightly as he got to his feet mumbling something incoherent that might just have been sorry. But when he nearly fell forward, passing out back into sleep, Dean grabbed him cursing under his breath slightly.

"Oh jeez, what the hell."

* * *

**Authors note: **If you don't know, the game Gabriel is playing is my variation to "Save the queen" Which you put a pound coin in someones drink when there not looking and they have to chug the drink as fast as they can to "Save the queen" as such.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: **Sorry this chapter's so short, but I've got all my project deadlines coming up within the next week or two, and i thought you might like a short update, rather than nothing for like three weeks. I hope this is okay.

* * *

"Dean says if you not downstairs in five minutes he's going to throw a bucket of water on you."

Castiel groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder and his headache was reeling at the sound of who ever had woken him thumping out of the room. Rolling over he tried to peel his eyes open, cringing at the light that turned his headache into a migraine. First thing was first. Find out where you are.

As far as Castiel could tell he was in someone's bedroom, definitely not his own. The walls were donned with old band posters with tatters in their corners. There were some clothes on the floor, along with what looked like half attempted school work. Though the real question on his mind, was how did he get here?

He remembered Gabriel convincing him that it was a good idea to sneak out and 'let loose' as he said. He had drunk and his brother had disappeared. Then it was fuzzy memories filled with kind words, a warm body with a car and…

Oh God. He had thrown up. The evidence being the off tang in his mouth and a distinct lack of the clothes he was wearing last night, which were now replaced with a huge shirt and sweat pants.

Dragging himself out of the room he peered out into the corridor he heard muffled voices from downstairs and he decided to go and meat them. After all he needed to apologise for last night and thank who ever had helped him profoundly. He counted himself lucky that it had been someone kind and not the police, or worse some lingering creep.

When he reached the door way to the kitchen he stopped not wanting to interrupt the conversation between the two guys in the room. One of which was his Health and Social partner. Just his luck.

"But Dean, we always have bacon for breakfast, can't we have something different for once."

"Stop being a little bitch, I got you some fruit and yoghurt for all your health freak needs."

Although the banter seemed harsh, he could tell by the smile on Dean's face that he meant no harm. He smiled himself as he spotted Hadraneil sat on the counter with a t-towel round his chin.

"So the beast has arisen. Better hurry up if you want anything to eat."

Dean had noticed him and beckoned him into the room, urging him to sit down. Cas just stared at the table as what looked like the younger of the two was watching him. He was really doing a great job with the gratitude thing, he thought, berating himself.

"Dean I-"

"Eat first, talk later."

Placing two plates on the table, filled with bacon, eggs and sausages, Dean smiled as he sat down next to his brother. Castiel followed suit and slowly began to eat the food on his plate. He couldn't stop the smile spreading around the fork and once his mouth was free from the taste he mumbled his thanks.

All he got was a smile in return and for the rest of breakfast he listened to the two brothers argue playfully until a thought literally shot him in the foot. He'd stayed out all night and his parents were going to be furious. He was about to reach for the phone in his pocket before he remembered he wasn't wearing his own trousers.

"Where's my phone?"

"Upstairs in my room, on your clothes."

Dean stood up and collected the empty plates from the table and started to put them in the dishwasher and his brother, whose name he had learnt to be Sam, had scampered upstairs. Meanwhile he stared at Dean as he watched him work. Something had tempted him to count the tiny freckles on his face or just wonder how he got his eye's to be that green. It was the smirk that had snapped him out of his stupor.

"Dude, you might want to hurry, you've got ten minutes before I make your ass walk."

Well that certainly made Cas move. That and the big red streak that was threatening to dominate his face. Quickly he got up, excusing himself, and ran up the stairs. The first thing he spotted when he opened the door was his phone, and only because the familiar tune rang out as it vibrated with a call. Rushing to pick it up, hoping that it was Gabriel and not his mother, he took a deep breath before holding it too his ear.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sweetheart"

_Not Gabriel then._

"Hello, mom."

He was waiting for the shouting to start. The 'where the hell were you, we were worried sick.' And the 'what has gotten into you' speeches, but he was more than shocked when they never came.

"I hope you had a good night with your friend, Castiel. I'm so glad you're finally making some friends; you always were the quiet one. I got Gabriel to take your things in with him, so you don't have to drop home first. Remember to say thank you to your friends parents for letting you stay, but next time, make sure you let us know earlier. You had us worried for a while. I'll let you get off now, love you Cassy."

Mumbling 'I love you mom' back he hung up the phone, a little confused to why his ear drums were still intact and why he wasn't in the deepest of troubles right now. His mother had said 'Friend'. Did she mean Dean? Was Dean his friend now? Shaking the thought out of his head, he quickly got dressed (he had to remember to thank Dean for washing his clothes for him) and ran down stair, thinking that maybe Dean wasn't lying when he had said he'd make him walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I've been having a few issues! But don't worry i'm not dropping the story as I have some really great idea's for it. I hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy.

* * *

Turn's out Dean was already in his car when he came downstairs along with his little brother. The minute he opened the door to the, what looked like well cared for, car he was hit by a wave of loud rock music. Silently he slid in, doing up his belt at the same time. The moment he was any what comfortable Dean shoved Hadraneil into Cas's arm's, Smiling as he did so.

"Here Captain Hangover, your turn."

Tilting his head slightly, Cas smiled down at the plastic child, holding it close to him. To most people the trip to school would have been awkward in the silence. Well as silent as it gets when there is blaring music resonating, but for Cas it was comforting. Though the car itself looked old, it smelled new, apart from the slight smell of chemicals that was. He liked it.

Castiel stroked the top of the fake kids head and stared out the window watching the world roll by. It wasn't long after that that the familiar sight of the school came into view and the quiet rumblings of the car ceased. Sam was the first to get out, grabbing his book bag and saying a quick goodbye to his brother. He watched Dean smiled as his eyes followed the shape of his brother running up the steps to a small group of friends.

It was in that moment Cas remembered what his mom had said and what he was trying to say before Dean had ushered him in to eat.

"Dean, would you thank your parents for letting me stay last night?"

Dean's face remained passive as he nodded grabbing his own bag from where it sat on the back seat.

"Sure thing Cas."

Everything hung quiet in the car after that, neither of them making a move to leave. Cas felt like he had said something wrong somehow, he could feel that much with the tension in the air. After about a minute more of silence Castiel shuffled slightly, picked up his bag and nodded his thanks and opened the door to leave. Though just before he could, Dean caught his arm and nodded towards the back seat.

"Don't forget the kid, man."

After that the rest of the day went by without incident, well up until lunch time that was. Dean was busy being ridiculed by his newly acquired friends about the fact, not only did he have to look after some creepy ass fake baby, but somehow he had managed to talk to and take home the illusive Castiel Novak. For some reason Dean decided to keep the details out of group and only told them that he'd seen him on the way into school.

Pamela just sat and smiled at him, which to be honest had started to creep him out a little. It wasn't the 'I like you, I think you're hot' smile, it was more of an '_I know_' smile. He was definitely starting to get why people thought she was physic.

The conversation after that mulled away from Dean and back to towards whatever they normally talked about it seemed, although Dean himself was distracted. For one why the hell was the supposed nerd smashed in a bar? He was pretty sure that wasn't what nerds did, after all If It was Sammy he'd never have even gone out, God forbid he'd over sleep and be late for school.

Getting the feeling someone was watching him he shook himself out of his thoughts and turned around. Sure enough there was a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Once they had made eye contact they stayed there for a moment looking at each other across the room. Castiel was sat at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria with just one other person, who looked like he was talking to him animatedly. Though the movements soon stopped when the guy with him realised Cas was clearly not listening to him.

Dean watched as the guy turned around and he watched as a grin spread across his face as he got up from the table; with what seemed like much protest from Castiel. For a second Dean wondered what was happening when he saw a short sandy haired guy walk up to him. The rest of the group with Dean had already stopped talking and were now staring at the teenager in front of him.

"Dean-o! Thank's for looking after Cassy last night. Such a gentlemen."

The guys stuck out his hand expecting Dean to shake it, which he did with slight hesitance. So this Gabriel, Cas's brother, he thought.

"Yeah, well it was no problem I guess…"

Dean could feel the group watching him as the two of them spoke and from what he had heard they were properly shocked how he had been there only a few days and already he had made friends with the Novak's. Made friends being the loosest of terms. Watching as Gabriel just nodded and turned to walk away, Dean flicked his eyes over to where Cas had been sat to find he was no longer there. Ignoring the slight sinking feeling, he cast his eyes back over to Gabriel, who had stop and was now smirking at him.

"I'll see you around, Dean-o."

_What the hell._


End file.
